Long Live the Queen
by Jet Wolf
Summary: Serenity is certain of many things. Pluto, perhaps less so.


**Notes:** Welcome to a much-overdue series of updates. This was written on my Tumblr for Promptvember 2014 (which was unfortunately life-intruded and so currently uncompleted.)

This prompt was: _I'm in a SilMil mood. Queen Serenity has just risen to her throne and realizes she needs an heir (bonus points for Pluto)._ It wasn't entirely the prompt requested, but it did contain all the things wanted.

 _(19 November 2014)_

* * *

 **Long Live the Queen**

Serenity had been groomed for a great many things in the years leading to her ascension to the throne. Charm and diplomacy, for times when words could shape the future. Tactics and magic, for when words could not. She had learned languages and history, music and poetry, dance and battle.

What she had not learned was how to shift in her seat without looking as bored as she felt. "Meetings" was not an area in which Serenity felt she had been sufficiently prepared.

Meetings were, of course, important, and Serenity didn't begrudge them, much. This meeting, for example, Serenity understood was terribly important. Agriculture could be a difficult art on the Moon, but a vital one for ensuring the kingdom's self-sustainability.

Its importance was without question.

It was second only to its mind-numbing boredom.

"Hardin," Serenity said, interrupting her advisor in mid-drone. "I have another appointment I must attend. Would it be possible to resume this later?"

Without hesitation, Hardin bowed her head. "Of course, your Majesty."

Serenity watched with a fond smile as reports and charts were gathered. Everyone was working so hard. A break would do them both good, then they could resolve this tomorrow with a fresh outlook. Hardin bowed one more time from the doorway before leaving Serenity alone in the large marble room.

Perhaps not so alone. Serenity lifted her chin and addressed the air. "Pluto. I'm glad you're here."

Garnet Rod leading the way, Pluto emerged from behind one of the many columns that pierced the room. "Do you not have an appointment?" There was the faintest trace of amusement in her voice.

Serenity turned and her smile grew as she beheld Pluto watching her intently. "I believe I'm having it," she replied, and extended her hand toward the Senshi. "Walk with me?"

Without hesitation, Pluto came to Serenity's side, but did not take her hand. Serenity's eyes danced with good humour as she pushed herself up from the chair. One day.

Serenity didn't walk so much as she seemed to glide, as though the ground itself could also not bear her touch. Her pace was leisurely, a harder pace for Pluto to meet, she knew. Still Pluto remained exactly at Serenity's side, neither falling behind nor pulling ahead. She seemed on the verge of saying many things, a condition to which Serenity had long become accustomed. Patience was not a trait Serenity had in great abundance, she knew, but with Pluto it always came easily. She waited.

"Your Senshi should be attending you."

Was that what this was about? Serenity didn't turn toward them, but could feel the presence of the four palace guards trailing her at a respectful distance. "They were personally chosen by each of my Guardians. I have every faith in their abilities."

"A fine course when not tested," Pluto replied in her soft voice.

The corners of Serenity's mouth twitched upward. "Just as well we won't be tested then."

"You cannot know that."

"You can." Serenity stopped and turned to Pluto. She felt her back straighten and her posture grow rigid, but fought against them. Pluto's concern was touching, and her council invaluable. Serenity cherished her forthrightness, and it would not do to discourage it. Tilting her head, she ensured her tone was light. "Am I in danger?"

"You are Queen," replied Pluto without pause. "You are always in danger."

Serenity resumed her walk, Pluto again at her side. "All the more reason to not live in fear, wouldn't you agree?" There was no response, but one hadn't been expected. "I've sent my Senshi on a mission. Their skills were better spent elsewhere."

Had Pluto asked, Serenity would likely have elaborated. Pluto didn't ask, instead insisting, "Their place is here."

"Their place is where I say." The words were curt and snappish, and Serenity immediately regretted them. Pluto showed no outward signs of offense, but that always made it worse, somehow. This wasn't how their time together should be, and Serenity forced a laugh to break the tension. "Honestly, you're as bad as Mogara." They turned a corner, and a trio of servants hurried out of their way with a deep bow, but Serenity didn't seem to notice them.

"Thank you, my Queen," Pluto said sincerely. "She is very wise."

"She's very old, and needs a vacation with a ball of string," retorted Serenity, all at once feeling like the child she had been not so long ago. "Do you know she's already making noise about an heir? Can you believe her?" The urge to stomp her foot was distressingly present.

"A kingdom must have an heir."

"A kingdom must have a Queen," Serenity countered, "which I've only just become! We're still having coronation balls, surely all talk of heirs can wait a while longer."

Pluto's eyebrow crept up, which Serenity knew was a full gasp of surprise from anyone else. "Still? I thought those were done."

It wasn't necessary to force the laugh this time. It bubbled out of Serenity, her petulance already forgotten. "I'm throwing one tonight, so clearly not!"

This time Pluto stopped. Serenity had taken a few more steps before she realized and twirled to face her companion. The light caught the material of her dress and made it shimmer like a thousand stars.

It was possible Pluto had never said what she had come to say. There was so much about the Time Guardian that remained impossible to read; it was one of the many things that drew Serenity to her. However there had been opportunities to speak and they'd been allowed to pass, and so Serenity saw no need to dwell.

"Let's have no more talk of heirs for now," she said with a wave of her hand. "There's no need to hurry. My kingdom will know a millennia of untold peace."

Dark eyes bore into her. Eyes that had seen everything that had been and ever would be. Serenity stared back, unflinching.

"How can you be sure?"

"Because I will it." The words hung between them, filling the empty pristine corridor. The air was thick. Serenity disliked the taste.

"Come to the ball tonight," she said suddenly, and the mood was broken.

For the first time, Pluto hesitated. "I should not be away from my post for so long."

Serenity attempted to glare, but couldn't quite pull off the sternness she was hoping for. "Don't think I haven't noticed your absence at all of my coronation balls. I'm going to keep throwing them until you show up, you realize. I demand that you dance with me."

Pluto bowed her head, but not before Serenity caught her smile. "I have heard my Queen has but to will things, and they will be."

Once more, Serenity extended her hand. This time, Pluto took it.


End file.
